


You'll Be Alright

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha returns from a mission gravely injured and Bruce is afraid to lose her.For the prompt: A dying Natasha. (She doesn't have to die, that's completely up to you)





	You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags but Trigger Warning for blood mentions. Other than that pls enjoy :D

“Dr. Banner?” 

Bruce looked up from the tablet he was looking at in the lab. He recognized the man from the medical wing of the compound and immediately his heart rate picked up. 

“Yes?” he asked, removing his glasses. 

“Miss Romanoff is back,” he informed him. 

Bruce stood from his stool and hurried across the lab. 

“How bad is it?” He asked, because if she was fine she’d be the one standing in the door of his lab. 

The man looked down before meeting Bruce’s eyes again and shaking his head. “It’s not good.” 

Bruce brushed passed the man and head for the medical wing at a run. He skidded to a halt at the entrance spotting the drops of blood on the floor leading inside. Bruce saw Sam pacing the waiting area and surged forward, catching him off guard and shoving him up against the wall. 

“What happened?” he snarled, clutching the front of his wing pack.

Sam just looked at him for a moment with wide eyes before he answered. 

“They got the drop on us. I tried to get us out of there but she wanted to fight. I’m sorry,” Sam said. 

Bruce sighed and let Sam go and paced away. 

“Dr. Banner?” Another one of the medics said, coming out into the waiting area. 

Bruce looked up and saw the grim expression on her face. 

“She wants to see you.” 

Bruce followed her back to the trauma bay and almost vomited at the sight that met him. Natasha was laid on gurney in the middle of the room, the top half of her suit cut away. There was blood everywhere as two medics held pressure on the two wounds he could see.

He moved around them, trying to stay out of their way and stood by her head. 

Her eyes sluggishly drifted up to meet his. He reached out to brush the sweaty curls away from her face and ducked down to kiss her forehead. She was ice cold and her skin was a sickening grey color. He looked to the medics working on her and one looked at him. 

“We’re flying in a surgeon,” he informed him. “She’s three minutes out.” 

Bruce nodded and looked down at Natasha, listening to the slow steady beat of her heart on the monitor.  

“I really fucked up,” she said, her voice hoarse and barely audible over the rest of the noise in the room. 

Bruce smiled and stroked her hair, trying to hold back his tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Maybe a little,” he agreed, his chin quivering slightly. 

“S’ry,” she said and fell into a coughing fit that ended with blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. 

Bruce wiped the blood away with his sleeve and shook his head. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said. “You’ll be alright. You always are.” 

“I don’t think so,” she groaned, her eyes drifting closed. 

“Don’t say that,” Bruce said, giving her a little shake. “You’re going to be fine.” 

Her eyes opened a little and she smiled, closing them again. 

“I love you, Bruce. I hope you know that.” 

Bruce sighed and kissed her forehead again. “Don’t talk like that.” 

“We need to get her ready for surgery,” one of the medics told him, watching their interaction with sad eyes. 

Bruce nodded and leaned down to whisper in her ear one more time. 

“I love you too, please don’t die on me.” 

She didn’t respond and Bruce stood back and let them wheel her away. 

* * *

For hours he paced the small waiting area, waiting to hear anything. He got updates here and there from the medics as the surgeon they’d flown in worked, but for the most part her condition remained touch and go.

Almost five hours later, the surgeon finally came out to talk to Bruce. 

“How is she?” 

“She’s going to be alright,” she said and Bruce dropped into a nearby chair from sheer relief. 

“She lost a lot of blood, but she’s going to live,” she continued. “She going to need some time to recover, but there shouldn’t be any lasting damage.” 

“Thank you,” he said and stood up to shake her hand. “Can I see her?” 

She nodded and Bruce hurried to the back of the medical bay. He found her asleep in the bed in the far corner. Her color had returned somewhat and her heart rate no longer trudged along slowly. 

He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand, squeezing it tightly as her let his tears finally drip down his face. After a few minutes, he felt her squeeze back. 

Quickly, he wiped his tears away and smiled down at her. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice still hoarse. 

“Hi.”  

She smiled up at him. “That was a close one.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. “Just a little.” 

“I feel like shit,” she groaned and closed her eyes again. 

“You were shot multiple times,” he pointed out. 

She just sighed and nodded. 

“I thought I lost you,” he admitted after a few minutes of silence. 

Natasha opened her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt: I am natashasbanner on Tumblr or drop a prompt in the comments.


End file.
